In semiconductor devices such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) requirements such as low on-state voltage, low short circuit current, low impact of changes of a collector-emitter-voltage on a gate during switching conditions, low impact of changes of an internal charge carrier distribution on the gate, in particular during switch-on and in short-circuit, and high reverse blocking capability and reliability have to be met. A trade-off between these requirements is common practice.
A need exists for a device having a low impact of changes of an internal charge carrier distribution on the gate, a high reverse blocking capability and a high device reliability.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.